Beautiful Day
by Skyogenic
Summary: Short story: "Let's go to the lake, Kacchan. It's such a beautiful day today." Kacchan x fem!Deku


A/N: What started as a simple creative writing exercise about describing the weather has run wildly out of my control. This is my first attempt at writing MHA/BNHA fanfiction, and—full disclosure—it's my first attempt at writing _any_ sort of fanfiction in ten years. Suffice it to say that I've been out of the game for a very long time. Still, I hope my lack of practice doesn't ruin your reading experience. ^_^;

For your optic pleasure, this short story has accompanying art that can be found on DeviantArt through the artist 5fiv5fiv5. The art piece is called "Beautiful Day - BakuDeku".

Constructive feedback is greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Beautiful Day **_by Skyogenic_

Sunlight.

There's a brightness that assaults the eyes with a blinding white. The Sun shines aggressively. The air rises in waves of heat so thick it becomes difficult to breath. The sky matches the lake, a serene pool of blue stretching from horizon to horizon, interrupted only by scattered puffs of white. The clouds are small in size and few in number, lazily coasting across the blue expanse without purpose. Still, they avoid the sting of the Sun and offer no relief from the heat. Actually, if there is any relief, it's in the soft breeze that dances through the trees and across the surface of the lake like a playful nymph. Leaves rustle from the wind's gentle touch, and the water laps quietly along the coast.

Deku gratefully takes in whatever small relief the breeze offers. It blows softly against her sweat-ridden face. But it's still hot, and for a second, Deku wishes she can shed her shirt like Kacchan did, but then her senses return to her, and she flushes for even considering something so bold. Besides, the lake helps a little. She sits on the edge of a low dock, kicking her feet in the water and letting the cool liquid splash up her legs. Her red sneakers and socks sit haphazardly behind her, ignored by their owner.

"Ugh, it's a 'beautiful day', my a*s. It's too d**n hot!"

Kacchan sits to her left, bemoaning their decision to come out here. His shirt lies equally abandoned by Deku's shoes, and the white tank top he wears is moist and sticks to his body uncomfortably.

In truth, Deku agrees with Kacchan, but she can't help feeling slightly disheartened by his comment. "Bu-but… you said I could pick our date spot for today, Kacchan."

"Yeah, but how was I supposed to know that you'd choose the pit of hell? Aren't you supposed to wanna stay indoors all day, ya sh***y nerd?"

"Well, we've been doing that a lot lately. And I just… wanted us to try something new."

Unintelligible grumbling is all that answers Deku.

She reaches her hand into the refreshing water and lets it run through her fingers. Since Kacchan's sitting with his legs crossed, she briefly considers inviting him to dip his feet in with her to help him cool off. But the logical side of her brain already knows how he'll respond—brusquely, petulantly, explosively—and she begins to grow frustrated.

"H-hey. What's with you, anyway? You're even crabbier than usual."

"I AM NOT!"

Deku shrinks back from Kacchan's outburst, but she stubbornly maintains eye contact, eyebrows lowered knowingly as if to say, Oh really?

Kacchan notices her look and takes a deep breath, but continues undeterred. "Just, it's too hot for us to…" He pauses, as if considering something, then shifts his body closer to hers, "do this."

Deku's resolve is instantly replaced by surprise as Kacchan's arm slides across her shoulders and pulls her into a tight embrace. She stills her body, and her breath catches in her throat, but she tries to savor the moment.

Deku finds her head tucked under Kacchan's chest, and she is able to hear his steady, calming heartbeat. His sweet, familiar scent reaches her nose, and the muscles in his arms feel strong, unmovable. She feels safe and secure in his hug… And hot.

Too hot!

Deku's internal temperature rises to dangerous levels, and her cheeks bloom a bright red.

Because of the heat, of course! Not the hug!

As comfortable as she felt only seconds ago, Deku suddenly finds the close contact unbearable. She reluctantly shrugs Kacchan's arm off her shoulders and scooches away from him, guilt written all over her face. "Okay… you're right. It's too hot out here."

Kacchan puts on a victorious smirk, then he stands to his feet and stretches. Deku watches him carefully, trying to read past his smug look. "Let's go, Deku. We can come back some other time," he says. And he seems to mean it.

Deku's gaze meets the horizon to drink in the view one last time. The stillness of the lake communicates its permanence to her, and it promises a future where she and Kacchan can return to this very spot-where they are not driven away by a relentless heat wave, but rather drawn in by cool water, a nice breeze, a subdued Sun, and refreshing company. She's already looking forward to that day, but in the meantime…

Deku turns to Kacchan, who is watching her expectantly. Joy lights up her face as she nods in agreement. "Sure. Let's go!"

_Fin._


End file.
